Starting From the Beginning
by Hikari No Hitokiri
Summary: Yugi's life seems to go back the way it was before having the Millennium Puzzle. But with a new year arrive new chances, and most important, a new girl that knows more than what everybody thinks. And it's up to Yugi to find if she's a friend or a foe.


(((I hope this time this thing works out. I made this story a long ago but it didn't turn as I wanted it. I'm trying to start over again if it's not too much of a problem. My previous name was Anime Yiro, but now I changed it to HikariNoHitokiri. The story will have changes and the chapters will be a bit larger, I hope.

But going back to the subject, I really want to be luckier this time and I don't think it's too much bother for you to leave a review. I don't care about what it says in, I only expect opinions and criticisms, and I apologize if I'm being or sounding manipulative or mean.)))

* * *

**  
Chapter 1: The New Girl**

_Man, this is going to be another normal year, _thought Yugi to himself, standing in front of the Domino Jr. High. As he entered the classroom, Yugi saw his friends waving at him. "Hey, Yugi!" shouted Joey as he saw his buddy.

"Yugi, guess what?" asked Tea walking towards him. "There's a new girl coming up to this class!" she said excitedly.

"And do you know, by the way, her name?" Yugi asked suspiciously.

"Um, well, guess, um…" started mumbling Tristan.

"I'll take that as a 'no', right?" said Yugi.

"OK, OK. We don't know her name, _yet",_ defended Joey. The bell rang. That meant only one thing: the new school year had started.

As soon as everyone was inside the classroom, the teacher, Mr. Nirugi, stood in front and started saying, "Class, today we have a new student with us!"

"Yeah, tell us something that we still don't know", joked a kid over the back of the room.

Mr. Nirugi turned to the door and said, "Ms. Ryuniga, can you please enter and say 'hello' to your new classmates?" Then, a girl more or less Yugi's height entered. She had long black hair tied on a ponytail, with the boy's uniform instead of using the girl's uniform. She did look weird…for being a girl. But the blue jacket made her blue eyes look like with a little shine. It made her look kind of…pretty. The girl started talking; whispering, maybe. The class could barely hear her.

"M-My…my name is Arika R-Ryuniga. I'm 15 years old, and I hope to be very good friends with all of you."

"All right, Arika", said Mr. Nirugi, "why don't you sit over there, next to Mr. Muto?" he finished, pointing at Yugi's place. She started blushing, as well as Yugi.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the new one has already her eyes on someone!" said the same joker kid from before. This caused Yugi and Arika to blush even more.

When she was passing aside Tea's place, she said, "Hey, Arika, right? Don't listen to them. They always pick on the new ones. Don't worry. If someone bothers you, just tell me! I'll be glad on helping you!" Tea smiled at the girl.

Arika returned the smile and said, "Thanks. I really appreciate your help." She continued her way and sat beside Yugi's place. They both avoided seeing each other the rest of the class because they would just blush again. And coincidentally, they had the same classes at the same time. Not seeing each other was going to be hard, but Arika seemed to start getting deeper and deeper into the school. At lunch, Tea saw Arika sitting alone on a table.

Then she whispered to her friends, "Hey, don't you think we should get her to come with us? I mean, she's the new one, and she looks like a nice person. What do you think about, Yugi?" At hearing this, Yugi gulped and started blushing a bit again.

"Um, well, I think that maybe Tea's right. Maybe…maybe we should start treating her as a classmate instead of treating her like just the new girl", he said. _Oh, my god. Did I really say that?! _

"Nah, no problem, man!" exclaimed Joey. "Tea," he said turning to Tea, "why don't _you_ invite her?" It wasn't such a bad idea.

"Me?! Why me?!" shouted Tea scared.

"Because you've talked to her, remember? You kind of know her", said Tristan. Tea sighed and nodded.

"All right, you guys please try and be nice with her. She's not such a bad person." Arika was alone on a table, staring at her food plate, just playing with it. Then she saw Tea walking towards her.

"Hi", said Tea. Arika just stared at her a moment and then putted her sight back on the plate.

"I was just wondering…" said Tea doubted, "I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with us?" she finally asked. Arika turned back to see Tea and then her eyes turned to the opposite table to see Yugi. He saw her too and suddenly both began to stare at something else after blushing again.

"Don't worry about him. Yugi is a nice guy once you've known him", the taller teenager said. Arika nodded and stood up, still shy as always. Tea took Arika's wrist and led her to the table where they were lunching.

"Oh," started saying Tea, "by the way, my name is Tea Gardener. I guess I forgot to mention that!" she apologized.

"Nah, no matter", said Arika. "Hey, Tea, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure. What is it?" asked Tea.

"That guy, Yugi…is he actually the Duel Monsters champion?" Tea was really surprised.

"Well, yes. Why? Didn't you know it?"

Arika gasped and said, "No! I mean, yes. I mean…I knew it, but I never knew that he was in this same school."

"Now you know that, too. C'mon. The guys must be waiting for us."

"All right." When both girls reached the table, Arika was starting to blush when she saw Yugi. Instead of blushing, Yugi turned to see her with a smile.

"Um, I think we haven't clearly met. I'm Yugi Muto." He lifted his hand and Arika shook hers with his.

"Nice to meet you, Yugi", she said. Arika noticed that she was not blushing anymore. Yugi started introducing the two taller teens.

"Arika, these are Joey," he said pointing to the blonde guy, "and Tristan," he said pointing to the guy with weird brown hair.

"Hi there, Arika!" said both Joey and Tristan.

"Hi, is nice to meet you too, guys", said Arika.

"Arika, do you bother if we ask you some questions?" asked Tea.

"No. In fact, I don't really care. You can ask me whatever you want to know about me. But don't get surprised if I can't answer some, OK?"

"All right, I'll start", said Joey. "Where did you live before coming to Domino City?"

"Well, I have lived in many parts. First, in Egypt. Then…" She was stopped in mid-sentence by Yugi's voice.

"Really? You have really lived in Egypt? That's totally awesome!"

_He thinks that? C'mon, Arika! Control yourself! If you blush again, you'll ruin it all! _she thought.

"My turn!" shouted Tristan. "Where do you live now, in what part of Domino City?"

"I don't actually know. My brother told me that it wasn't such a difficulty to get there. He didn't say where exactly, just that it was next to a game shop."

"A game shop?" asked Yugi.

"Yes. I don't remember the name, but I think it was Kame Game or something like that."

"Kame Game? That's where I live! My grandfather is the owner of the shop!" said Yugi excited.

"Then Yugi can get you to your house, Arika!" said Tea. "Anyway, now's my turn. Why do you wear the boy's uniform?"

"Nothing personal, but I totally hate skirts. And luckily, I was able to convince the director to leave me use this one", answered Arika.

"That's pretty cool", said Tristan.

"Now the last question", said Yugi. "Do you play Duel Monsters?"

_Oh, great. Did it have to be that question? _thought Arika. "Um, yes. Actually, before coming to this city, we lived in England; and I used to be the champion there." The four guys were shocked by the answer. There was a long silence.

"You don't believe me, right?" she asked.

"Is not that, but we never expected that you could be that top duelist", said Joey. Tea got mad and hit him on the head.

"Joey, don't be so offensive!"

"It doesn't matter, Tea. I'm kind of used to, you know. I mean, no one would believe that such a loser like me could be a champion."

"I would", said Yugi. Arika turned to see him and started blushing.

"I-I mean t-that is not such a big surprise! Everyone can be a champion! And anyway, no one knows what he can do till he tries, right?"

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"By the way, since you live next to Kame Game shop, I can leave you in your house. That way you'll know more how to get there."

"Thanks, Yugi. That's very kind", said Arika as she smiled. Then the bell rang again, meaning that it was time to go back to classes

* * *

(((I think that will do it for now, but I won't repeat what I said at the beginning. P-L-E-A-S-E...**  
REVIEW!!!**  
I apologize again for the tone you think it might have sounded.))) 


End file.
